The process of installing a conventional ceiling fan assembly can often be complicated, time-consuming, costly, and/or frustrating. As an example, due to balancing reasons, most ceiling fan assembly manufacturers recommend that a ceiling fan motor be suspended from a ceiling surface before the blade arms and fan blades of the ceiling fan assembly are attached to the motor. In addition, most conventional blade arms are connected to a ceiling fan motor by threading a plurality of fasteners through corresponding apertures in the blade arm. Thus, in order to install such conventional ceiling fan assemblies, an installer must stand on a stool or ladder and perform an overhead installation, all while simultaneously supporting a blade arm, a plurality of fasteners, and a screwdriver or other installation tool. Accordingly, there is a need to provide fan assemblies, and methods for installing the same, that mitigate or eliminate some of the complications, delays, costs, and frustrations typically associated with installing conventional fan assemblies.